Admettez le
by Kilia93
Summary: OS sur Mozart l'Opera Rock. Ou comment faire quand on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de ce fanfaron d'Autrichien qui nous pousse à bout quand on s'appelle Antonio Salieri ? Slash Mozart/Salieri, of course ;


_**Résumé**__** : OS sur Mozart l'Opera Rock. Ou comment faire quand on ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de ce fanfaron d'Autrichien qui nous pousse à bout quand on s'appelle Antonio Salieri ? Slash Mozart/Salieri, of course )**_

_**Voilà ! J'ai encore sévi ! x) Mine de rien quand le sommeil vous manque à 2h du matin, il est encore possible de produire quelque chose. J'ai vraiment écris ça d'une seule traite. Je n'avais même pas d'idée, à la base, juste une envie de m'amuser encore avec ces deux là ^^ C'est définitif, le slash historique n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! **_

_**J'espère que c'est potable à vos yeux ^^ Bonne lecture !**_

_**Disclaimer**__** : je dois avouer que je ne vois toujours pas l'utilité d'un disclaimer ici… J'aimerais bien que ces deux messieurs m'appartiennent, croyez-moi, mais hélas… Ils sont morts.**_

* * *

**_Admettez-le_**

- Non !  
- Admettez-le...  
- Non !  
- Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant et admettez-le.  
- Jamais Mozart, vous m'entendez ?

Cinq minutes. Cela faisait cinq interminables minutes que Salieri se faisait courser dans les coulisses du théâtre national par cet insupportable et irrécupérable idiot. Idiot et arrogant avec ça !

- Admettez que vous avez adoré mes Noces de Figaro, insista Mozart avec cet éternel sourire qui donnait au compositeur italien des envies de meurtre.  
- Mozart, quel mot ne comprenez-vous pas dans la phrase "Lâchez-moi les basques !" ? Vous ne comprenez plus la langue allemande ? Ne me forcez pas à le répéter en Italien !  
- Ma foi, j'adorerais vous entendre me parler en Italien, dit Mozart d'une voix un peu trop provocatrice et... Évocatrice aux yeux de Salieri.

Pourquoi le regardait-il avec ses yeux là ? C'était quoi son problème, au petit génie ?  
Quoique perturbé par la dernière phrase de son infatigable poursuivant, Salieri n'en laissa rien paraitre et continua sa marche d'un pas rapide et rageur. Bien sûr, Mozart n'abandonnait pas et restait flanqué sur ses talons. Mais quelle idée d'avoir décider de visiter les coulisses du théâtre après la représentation du dernier opéra du prodige autrichien ? Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu, Mozart ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

- Et bien, vous ne dites plus rien ?  
- Mozart, si vous l'ouvrez encore, je vous jure que votre crâne fera l'expérience d'une rencontre précipitée avec le mur le plus proche !  
- Ouh, vous devenez violent, Antonio, poursuivit Mozart avec sa jovialité outrageante habituelle en se plaçant devant son rival pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus loin. Est-ce là bien digne du compositeur favori de l'Empereur ?

Toujours ce sourire exaspérant ! Et ce regard pétillant et aguicheur qui lui faisait étrangement peur... Salieri avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, les yeux du jeune maestro étaient définitivement... Captivants.  
Salieri faillit frapper sa propre tête contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser des choses comme ça ? Il détestait Mozart comme cela n'était pas permis !

- Alors, Maestro... Je ne vois toujours pas les détails du mur auquel vous avez promis mon visage...  
- Fermez-là, Mozart...  
- Je l'aurais fait si vous aviez mis votre menace à exécution... Mais il semble que quelque chose vous retient, puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Ayant du mal à se contrôler plus longtemps, Salieri finit par saisir le blondinet exaspérant par le col de sa redingote trop voyante en approchant son visage du sien dans le but de paraitre le plus menaçant possible.

- Vous jouez avec votre vie, Mozart.  
- J'ai toujours adoré le faire, dit le virtuose sans se départir de son sourire. Alors, vous allez admettre que vous avez adoré mon opéra ? Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier, je vous ai aperçu dans votre loge...  
- Arrêtez !  
- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise.  
- De jouer avec mes nerfs...  
- Manque de chance pour vous, jouer avec vos nerfs est ma seconde passion. J'ai rarement vu une personne gérant aussi mal un complexe d'infériorité.

À ces mots, le compositeur de la cour resserra son emprise sur la veste de son ennemi juré et l'adossa contre le mur du couloir, le regard brulant de haine pure. Salieri exerçait cependant encore assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour avoir des gestes maitrisés.  
Mais sa rage décupla alors que Mozart ne parut pas le moins du monde effrayé. Au contraire, son sourire s'élargit : il avait visiblement obtenu la réaction qu'il escomptait.

- Vous cherchez quoi, Mozart ?  
- Pas mal de choses à vrai dire, répondit-il en le fixant intensément. Mais pour commencer, j'aimerais juste que vous vous départissiez de votre mauvaise foi, et admettiez ce que vous ne pouvez pas nier.  
- Je ne suis pas en extase devant votre opéra, Mozart !  
- Oh que si, vous l'êtes ! Je vous ai vu Antonio, et je le vois encore dans vos yeux. Là dessus, vous ne pouvez pas me mentir.  
- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est pourtant ainsi que vous appelez... Antonio.  
- Arrêtez ! S'exclama-t-il en augmentant la force de sa pression.  
- Allons, ne nous fâchons pas, dit Mozart qui commençait à ressentir un poids non négligeable sur sa gorge.

D'un geste rageur, Salieri relâcha son emprise, et s'éloigna de son rival à grande vitesse. Il espérait en avoir fini avec lui... Mais c'était sans compter sur son obstination à toute épreuve.  
Mozart revint se placer à sa hauteur.

- Admettez-le !  
- Mozart, je vous jure que...  
- Admettez, admettez, admettez, admettez...

C'en fut trop pour le brun ténébreux, qui se retourna brutalement et plaqua de nouveau son rival contre le mur. Violemment cette fois-ci, ce qui cloua momentanément le bec de l'Autrichien.

- Arrêtez !  
- Non, dit simplement le blond.  
- Arrêtez tout de suite...  
- Non, je n'arrêterais pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas avoué, dit Mozart en abandonnant temporairement son ton provocateur.  
- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème ? Eructa Salieri en le toisant d'un regard furieux.  
- Mon problème, c'est que j'ai horreur de savoir que vous reniez votre passion pour ma musique.  
- Votre arrogance est au delà de l'inimaginable, dit Salieri en grinçant des dents.  
- Et j'en suis heureux si ça me permet de vous mettre dans cet état là...  
- Je n'éprouve pas de passion pour votre musique.  
- Alors il faudra que vous m'expliquiez...  
_ Expliquer quoi ?  
- Cette flamme de passion que je lis dans vos yeux.  
- Vous êtes fou, Mozart !

Celui-ci le regarda avec un regard empli de suggestivité.

- C'est possible...

L'énergumène horripilant le fixait avec regard d'une intensité sans pareil. Salieri perçut une sensation bizarre au fond de son ventre.  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ceux de celui qu'il retenait prisonnier contre le mur, pour ensuite dériver vers sa bouche. Sur ses lèvres roses légèrement entrouvertes et charnues... Salieri déglutit avec une énorme difficulté.  
Mais bon sang, que se passait-il en lui ? Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Le visage de Mozart l'obsédait.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, Antonio, je vais finir par m'imaginer des choses...

Le musicien ombrageux ne lui répondit pas, gardant ses yeux rivés sur cette bouche qui, il ne pouvait plus le nier, lui paraissait délicieusement attirante.

- Et bien, vous avez perdu votre langue ?  
- D'accord.  
- Pardon ?  
- D'accord ! Je l'admets ! J'ai adoré !  
- À la bonne heure !  
- Je l'avoue, je crève de jalousie devant chacune de vos compositions, mais rien, non rien, ne m'a jamais touché comme le fait votre musique.

Mozart le considéra avec un regard empli de fierté et... Était-ce de la joie ?

- Je n'en attendais pas tant de vous, Maestro.  
- Je m'enivre de votre musique, continua Salieri qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Vous me rendez fou !

Le regard de l'Autrichien à la chevelure dorée s'illumina soudain.

- Ah oui, je vous rends fou ?  
- Je parlais de votre musique, Mozart.  
- Non, vous avez dit "vous".  
- Non.  
- Si. Ne recommençons pas, s'il-vous-plait...  
- Bon, j'ai dit vous, et alors ? C'est un abus de langage, Mozart, une expression.  
- L'expression de vos désirs, peut-être ? Et puis de toute façon, ma musique est le reflet de ma personne.  
- Ne jouez pas à ça, dit Salieri qui se sentait perdre du terrain.  
- Jouer ? Vous admettez donc qu'il y a quelque chose ?

Mozart rapprocha dangereusement son visage de l'homme qui pensait lui vouer une haine éternelle.

- Vous êtes dingue, Mozart.  
- C'est fort probable, répondit celui-ci en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.  
- Arrêtez de me fixer de la sorte !  
- Pourquoi donc ? Cela vous dérange ?  
- Affreusement, oui.  
- Redites-moi ça encore une fois !  
- Je vous déteste, Mozart.  
- Ah, vraiment ? Le provoqua le blond en rapprochant son corps un peu plus.  
- Oui, comme jamais je n'ai haï personne, dit Salieri d'une voix qui malheureusement pour lui n'était plus que murmure.

Leurs visages étaient très proches désormais. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs souffles se mêler l'un à l'autre. La sensation qui brulait le ventre de Salieri s'accentua, et il sentit ses défenses s'abaisser. Plus rien ne comptait à part le visage de cet impertinent dont il n'arrivait pas à se détourner.

- Vous ne pensez pas un mot de ce que vous dites, n'est-ce pas ?, souffla Mozart.

Et sans prévenir, Mozart attrapa fermement la nuque de l'Italien, et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Salieri amorça un mouvement pour le repousser, mais la poigne de l'Autrichien était plus forte que prévu et ses lèvres... Ses lèvres... Bon sang, quel régal !  
D'abord réticent, Salieri s'abandonna à ce qu'il avait toujours refoulé, et offrit sa langue pour approfondir le baiser : brutalement, il força l'entrée de la bouche de Mozart pour y trouver sa propre langue afin d'entamer avec elle une danse folle.  
L'Autrichien fut quelque peu surpris par l'audace soudaine de son rival, d'habitude s'y posé et maître de lui-même, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.  
Après les longues secondes où les musiciens s'abandonnèrent à ce baiser, leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, avec une pointe de regret.  
Salieri, les joues rougies et la respiration irrégulière, était effaré : cela lui avait plu. Vraiment plu. Comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis une éternité. Il en voulait encore, si ce n'était plus...

- Et bien, vous en aurez mis du temps à "l'admettre", Antonio... le railla Mozart sans relâcher son cou.  
- Tais-toi donc, et embrasse-moi encore, pauvre idiot, l'interrompit l'Italien en le pressant un peu plus contre le mur, avec un sourire intéressé.

Les yeux du blondinet pétillèrent de malice, et un véritable sourire de bonheur illumina ses traits.

- À vos ordres, Maestro !

**FIN**


End file.
